


Knife

by the_original_n_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BAMF Historia, Canon Compliant, Gen, Wishful Thinking, likely to be jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I had to see this <i>so badly</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> (Possible vague spoilers for chapter 56; written just after the chapter release.)
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the original creators. No copyright infringement is intended.

The arterial spray was a dark ruby glint in the lamp light, a splatter of near black painting the floor. As the tall man buckled, teeth still bared in angry shock, and began to fall sideways, Eren saw Historia, no longer blocked by his body, the wicked curved knife in her hand, her face hard, expressionless, her eyes like the heart of a flame.

The man hit the wooden boards, went still. After a hushed moment, she stepped forward, put her boot against his shoulder, and shoved at him, once, and then again, until he had flopped over onto his back, hips twisted, legs asprawl. The smell of death was nauseating in the tiny room.

“That was for my mother,” she murmured. Suddenly she crouched, and with both hands on the hilt drove the knife into his chest with all her strength, until the guard slammed against his flesh, made the dead body jump. Leaving it there, she stood, hands clenched into fists at her sides, her hair wisping loose around her face as she bowed her head.

“And that was for me.”


End file.
